


You are the Sunshine of my Life

by lanaboo222



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flowerstall AU, Harry gives louis flowers, Harry wears flowers in his hair, Louis knows the meaning behind them, but also sad, its fluffy, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanaboo222/pseuds/lanaboo222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is depressed simple as, until the day he meets the boy with flowers in his curly hair, he almost smiles. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the Sunshine of my Life

Louis was depressed, it even told him so on a piece of paper he’d received from the doctor, not that he needed the proof. Living was enough evidence of that for him. When he was little he’d dreamt of acting his life away, happily oblivious to the world, but as he grew life decided against it. His mum became ill with cancer and he was in charge of his sisters while she took her long trips to the hospitals. He had to get job after job on weekends and even after school, which meant giving up his acting club. After school finished his mums cancer had gone, but she was weak, he went to university to get a English degree, never leaving his home town so he could still look after them.  
His mum had grown better and had found a man, he was happy to help her so Louis left home in search of a job in London. He worked as a salesman, stuck behind a desk from dawn to dusk. And that’s where he was now, in a room of people shouting loudly, calling phone lines trying to sell go knows what to innocent people, and he sympathised with them wholly and didn’t blame them from hanging up on him. He’d have done the same.  
It was late in the spring that Louis almost drew his first smile, almost. He was walking back from his desk job, most of his colleagues having come down with a bug meant the few of them that had actually turned up had a much busier day than usual. Louis was tired and sad and really wanted a cup of tea and his blanket to cuddle up under and forget the world.  
He perked up however when he saw that the usual flower stall, that had been closed for a week was now open again, he’d missed the smell of flowers that briefly masked the odour of smoke and sweat from the streets around. There was also a new lad sat behind the stall, earphones in and flowers in his curly hair, at ease with the world. Louis slowed down his pace as he walked nearer, the boy seemed to be examining passers by until he caught Louis’ gaze, at which Louis looked away and continued to walk past the flower stall until a gentle hand on his arm froze him to the spot. He looked up to see the boy with flowers in his curls smiling at him  
“Here” He said handing Louis a single flower before turning around and walking back to his stall. Louis looked down at the flower and his lips twitched. The boy had given him a Daisy. Beauty.  
Louis looked up at him, but he was pointedly looking the other way, so Louis made his way back to his flat, only to place the daisy in a vase and set it on the windowsill for the entire world to see.  
On his way to work the next day Louis kept his eye open on the flower stall, but it was closed, it was six in the morning to be reasonable. So Louis spent the rest of his day at work, hating life a little bit more by each passing minute. Louis would work through lunch, only taking a bathroom break when necessary. As he walked home he kept his head down, dodging the pedestrians in the busy streets. He walked by the flower stall once again to see the Curly haired boy, with different flowers in his hair looking about the street with a smile on his face, who could have a smile like that in a place like this? Louis walked past but was once again stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. Louis looked up into the green, yet almost blue eyes of the boy who placed yet another flower in Louis hand before walking away once more. Louis looked down at his hands and let a small smile grace his face for the first time in years, because that’s what the boy wanted. He hurried home to place the new flower with the last, Daisy to be joined with a Sweet William. Grant me one smile.  
The next day Louis walked a little taller to work, he ignored his colleagues as per usual, tried to sell the latest washing machine insurance, which was most likely, a fraud, and he worked until the sun was setting. He walked back through the streets to be met with the curly haired boy stood in his line of path, small smile on his face as he handed Louis a Yellow Tulip. There’s sunshine in your smile. Louis looked at Harry and smiled shyly before looking back to the ground and walking back home, smelling the tulip as he did, which was to be placed with the other two.  
Louis received a phone call that night, His mothers cancer had returned, it was terminal this time. She had three months. Louis cried himself to sleep and called in sick to work for the rest of the week. He lay curled under his blanket to weak to move, to poor to make it back to Doncaster to see his family.  
By Monday Louis wasn’t doing much better. But he needed to work to get enough money to return to Doncaster so he walked to work, head hung low, his boss pulled him aside and asked what was wrong, Louis couldn’t reply and instead shook his head slowly and sold double the usual stock intake. His boss didn’t bother him again. He walked back home playing with his phone, looking at the screensaver of his mum and sisters. A hand on his arm stopped him, Louis looked up and the curly haired boy stared at him, before turning around and picking a different flower to place in his hand. Louis looked down and choked back a sob. Jonquil. Sympathy. He hurried off home to place the flower with the other three wilting flowers and fell into bed without dinner.  
As he awoke he looked towards the windowsill, the suns beam enlightening the petals, he forced himself up and went to work, mind focused on flowers, how he’d run about in the field of his grandfathers house picking flowers and asking what they symbolised. He’d loved those times of freedom, not having to conform to the way of life. He missed it.  
He walked home on his phone booking a train ticket; he was going home weather it meant not eating for a week. He took the long route home through the park and smile as he picked the flower he knew was right. He bumped into curly, and looked up. The boy held out a Balm flower and Louis shook his head slightly looking at the ground before looking up, he didn’t need empathy. He breathed in and reached up to tuck the bluebell behind the boys ear, Gratitude.  
The boy watches with a small smile and places the Balm flower back and picks out chrysanthemum, perfection. Louis smiles and returns home with a warm feeling inside, he doesn’t even know the boys name.  
He books the train and calls work. He’s leaving tomorrow.  
His train is late afternoon, so he decides to go to the local flower shop and buys a cyclamen, hoping the boy is running the stall. He walks toward the stall, bag in hand and stops in front of it as the curly haired boy looks up, a shocked and confused look on his face  
“Here” Louis said handing the pot to the boy, Good-bye.  
“You’re going?” He asked sadness in his eyes. Louis nodded. “Will you be back?”  
“Maybe” Louis replied sadly “I have to go catch a train now” He turned but the boy jumped up  
“Wait” and Louis turned to watch him barrel around the stall picking up a flower as he did. Forget-me-not. Louis gulped and took the flower twisting it in his fingers  
“Bye” Louis whispered walking off towards the train station, feeling the eyes of the boy on him  
“Harry” The boy called out, Louis looked at him over his shoulder “My name is Harry”  
“Louis” Louis replied before sending a sad smile and walking away.  
He met his sisters on the other end of the train and opened his arms to them, they all cried a lot. He’s there for three weeks when his mum is sent to hospital in a critical condition. He entered her room as soon as he’s given the news and she gripped onto his hand,  
“Louis I need you to do something for me” She stated and Louis stands there staring at the woman who used to be so strong.  
“To look after the girls” Louis nodded, but Jay holds his hand, her fragile ones shaking in his  
“No, Louis. Mark is there for them. I want you to live. I want you to find what makes you happiest and pursue that” She said and Louis wondered what makes him happiest, but all he can think of are flowers and curls. And as the line on the machine continues to beep in one long tone and as he’s pulled from the room and laid down on the waiting room chairs in a mess of tears and screams, her words echo around his head.  
He stood at the front of the church comparing his mother to a Lily because she had the purest heart of anybody anywhere, and everybody in the church ends up in tears. The speech truly is beautiful. He stood at the front of the crowd holding onto his sisters as they bury the casket.  
He can’t stand to be around the memories, his mother’s voice still ringing through his head, so a month after leaving, he’s back in London.  
He walked through the park and breathed in deeply before looking up at the sky, his mum probably watching him, wherever she was now. He sat down on the grass and picked at it thoughtfully before he relaxed his shoulders and stood up. He walked towards the flower stall and stands in front of the stall like he had a month ago, Harry seems to be so enwrapped in his music that Louis smiles timidly and gently places his own hand on Harrys arm. His eyes open right away and Louis places a Dandelion in front of his eyes, causing Harry to go cross eyed. He takes the flower slowly before focusing on Louis once more, happiness.  
“You’re back,” He stated  
“I am” Louis nodded; Harry grinned before tucking some lilac behind Louis’ ear. Louis tried not to blush. Beauty. Again. Louis smiled at him and turned around  
“Hang on” Harry suddenly jumped up and walked around the stall, Louis turned to him and Harry wrapped his arms around him, Louis was shocked but returned it.  
He returned to his flat and called up work, he has a month left, a month before he’s finished there for good. He can cope with that.  
He walks to work, shoulders looser and head clearer, and somewhere his mum is smiling at him, and he’s doing what she wants. He’s going to be happy. It will just take some time.  
His colleagues welcome him back with a packet of biscuits and a cup of tea, it’s thoughtful and for that he allowed a smile to grace his face. His boss patted him on the back, and he sold to every call. He walked home looking at the sky instead of the ground, and was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked at Harry who was smiling at him, and instead of a flower, He received a piece of paper. He walked back to his flat looking down at the piece of paper, eleven digits burning through his fingertips.  
He texted Harry that evening.  
Work was endurable, he got a bonus that month for sale shares having risen. He was finally able to fill up his cupboards with proper food, not just instant meals. He walked home that day with a spring in his step and hoped his mother was proud of him. Harry was stood waiting today, and placed a Gardenia in his shirts buttonhole before tapping his chest and leaving Louis to wonder. You are Lovely, or Secret Love. He walked back to his flat somewhat confused before collapsing in front of his television to drown himself in romantic films.  
The next day Harry handed him a Gladiolus and walked off again leaving Louis to walk home confused yet again buy two different meanings, Strength or Love at first sight. He hoped it was the second.  
The third day he was left confused Louis went to sit in the park staring at the Honey flower. Sweet or secret Love.  
Life was bearable. It was better, and Louis could smile. Louis smiled the widest when he received a text at work, of a picture of Indian Cane, a time and address. Rendezvous. He accepted Harrys offer and found himself at a small coffee shop named Japonica. Another flower meaning symbol of Love or Sincerity, so many flowers. He walked in and saw Harry sat there smiling at him fondly and Louis returned the smile. They talked, something they’d yet to do and Louis’ chest swelled with every passing minute. When it became dark they made their way out of the small shop and went their separate ways. Not before a fair well hug, one that Louis was unwilling to let go from. He walked back into his flat and fell onto his sofa, smile not leaving his face.  
He went to work the next day spinning his keys on his finger and humming silently to himself, His boss took Louis into his office and begged him to stay longer than the three weeks he had left, but Louis declined, he needed to leave the office, and nothing would change his mind.  
He hummed to himself as he walked down the street smiling at the woman selling rugs on a stall and patting a tied up dogs head as he passed. He reached the flower stall and walked over to the display, Harry placed his hands over Louis eyes  
“Guess who?” He whispered,  
“Lucerne” Louis replied. Life. Harry pulled his hands away and Louis tried not to shudder as his hands traced down Louis arms before turning him around. Harry was smiling widely. He picked up a flower placed it in Louis hand before turning him around and pushing him in the direction of his flat. Louis shrugged and sauntered away turning the corner before looking down at his hand and freezing at the Lavender. He leant against the brick wall as his breath became uneven. Devotion. Love.  
With a dry throat Louis found himself leaving work the next day walking towards the nearest flower shop. Buying the flower that may change his life,  
He somehow found the courage and walked up to the flower stall, biting his lip. Harry looked up and smiled, Louis exhaled deeply, before placing the single red rose, love, into Harrys hand before blushing profusely and skipping away, the eyes of Harry trained on him. He returned to his flat and nervously giggled as he made his way to his sofa and sat down.  
He spent the following day at work shifting in his chair, wondering exactly what Harry would make of the situation. He watched the clock and jumped up as the clock struck five. He walked down the street but froze as he saw the stall closed. He walked slowly towards it frown replacing his former expression.  
“don’t frown, you look too beautiful when you smile” The voice in his ear made him jump and turn to look at Harry, confusion evident on his face. Harry smiled “I think it time we talked”  
Louis nodded and motioned Harry to follow him. They walked in silence all the way back to Louis flat, catching each others gazes with blushes, Louis unlocked his door and followed Harry into the room. They sat on his sofa looking at each other  
“I take it you do know the meanings behind flowers?” Harry asked as Louis nodded  
“I take it you do too, or that was a real waste of time” Louis joked; Harry chuckled but nodded all the same. They sat in silence before Harry let out a long breath; Louis bit his lip as they caught each other’s eyes  
“So I really like you” Harry finally admitted  
“S’not what your flower meanings implied” Louis smiled, Harry blushed slightly  
“You can’t talk” He muttered and that was the first time Louis laughed in years, Harry grinned at him, running a hand over Louis’, holding it in his own and Louis sighed contentedly  
“Kiss me,” He stated and Harry gulped  
“Yeah, yeah” He breathed leaning forwards, Louis meeting him half way. Their breath mingled before their lips melted together in a kiss that sent butterflies to Louis tummy and heat to his heart, Harry pulled away and lent his forehead against Louis’.  
“Thank you” Louis whispered  
“For what?” Harry asked  
“Saving me” Louis replied, Harry ran a hand through Louis fringe, and smiled  
“I didn’t save you, you saved yourself. I just gave you pretty flowers” He smiled  
“Gave me something to save myself with though” Louis shrugged watching as Harry dug into his pocket to place a flower behind Louis ear.  
“What is it?” Louis asked  
“Gerbera” Harry smiled resting his forehead back against Louis. Louis smiled and closed his eyes running a hand through Harrys hair. Gerbera, you are the sunshine of my life.


End file.
